


First Time I Held You In My Arms, I Knew I'd Love You All The Way

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Eventual Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan is Anakin's dad, The Phantom Menace, qui-gon's funeral pyre, song fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: Qui-Gon's death had left Obi-Wan in the darkness. But he finds a nine-year old boy sparking the return of all the light back into his world.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	First Time I Held You In My Arms, I Knew I'd Love You All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



> I struggled so much with this im sorry if it's meh and super short. I accidentally listened to michel bublé's song entitled 'forever now' and ofc i cant restrain myself to write stuff for my fav dadbro/sonbro duo. 
> 
> for lia, and that headcanon we talked of in twitter!!!!

A bond severed could make drastic effects on a Jedi. 

But more so when it was abruptly and unwillingly cut out from existence by the inevitability of death. 

Obi-Wan stood hovering above what used to be his master, his eyes steadily glued to the flames slowly engulfing what was left of Qui-Gon Jinn. His heart ached and his mind bleeded, his Force presence still desperately grasping anything from the other side where his master’s used to be. 

But from it only came the empty nothingness, a hollow void that seemingly intends to suck out all of Obi-Wan’s resolve. 

A void that came with crippling sorrow and anguish for him.

He honestly did not know how to go on from where he stood, his pain still fresh and raw, slowly gnawing his strength and stability to bits. 

Qui-gon’s gone. His old master has passed. Reduced to ashes and to the past where he did not belong. 

His master had left him alone again. 

But then, he realized he was not alone. Not entirely. For he could feel the distinct pulse of Anakin Skywalker’s Force presence from behind him.

Anakin had refused to leave Obi-Wan when Padmé, the Queen, offered the boy assistance to his temporary quarters. Obi-Wan encouraged the boy to go, and that he would follow as soon as he paid his respects to his deceased master. 

It was then that Obi-Wan realized how stubborn Anakin Skywalker exactly is. He met Obi-Wan’s authoritative gaze with his own childish indignance. His lower lip was extended to a pout as he crossed his arms defiantly at the young Jedi Knight. Not having anymore will to argue, Obi-Wan allowed him to stay. 

The boy now had his head propped against a pillar and had surrendered himself into a deep slumber. Obi-Wan could tell by how his mouth fell open along with his rhythmic, steady breathing.

He was a sight, and Obi-Wan would’ve laughed at how adorable the boy actually looked if he weren’t so grief-stricken. So he smiled instead, amusement strangely lingering in his eyes amidst his sorrow as he gazed upon his padawan.

 _His_ padawan. 

It was not long ago when Obi-Wan _was_ the padawan. But, now he is charged to see the strongest force sensitive in the entire galaxy in the form of a little boy who grew up under the horrors of slavery to knighthood. 

Now he is tasked to raise a child, albeit feeling much like a child himself. 

Shaking his head fondly, Obi-Wan began to cross the distance between himself and Anakin, intending to wake the boy and guide him to a much comfortable bed. 

"Anakin.” Obi-Wan called, but Anakin remained unresponsive. He didn’t even stir when Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Instead, the boy mumbled wordlessly and readjusted himself to a more comfortable sleeping position before falling back into his silent reprieve. 

Not having the heart to wake the boy anymore, Obi-Wan knew there was one way to handle this. 

Gently, Obi-Wan bent down and took the boy’s arms, draping them over his shoulders. He then raised the boy into his arms, his little legs dangling slightly by Obi-Wan’s knees. 

Anakin began to squirm, his face contorting into a frown upon realizing he was being picked up and carried by someone. A sense of alert washed over Anakin’s formerly calm presence. The boy then frowned and mumbled something beyond Obi-Wan’s comprehension, still too exhausted to snap out of his slumber. 

Obi-Wan quickly cradled the boy’s head and made shushing noises to prevent Anakin from further waking up. He had been through as much as Obi-Wan in their few days of acquaintanceship. He, too, had lost his mother and, now, Qui-Gon. 

He was still a child. A child haunted by many horrors his past has given him. A child that was about to be subjected to the difficult life of being a Jedi, more so for him who had grown under the care of a loving mother. The least Obi-Wan could do for was to provide Anak a safe slumber in a strange, new world, filled with strangers all the same. 

Anakin began to calm down once again. Mumbling incomprehensible words, he unconsciously laid his cheeks on Obi-Wan’s nape as he circled his arms around the young knight’s neck. Obi-Wan didn’t know when he began to smile, just that he did and it didn’t feel strained, didn’t feel forced. 

His grieving heart was suddenly awed at the youngling who had unconsciously entrusted himself to Obi-Wan. A sudden surge of his need to protect the little boy coursed through Obi-Wan’s mind, promising more to himself that he would not let the same fate befall his innocent, young charge as it did his master.

With a heavy sigh and a small smile still plastered on his face, Obi-Wan started to walk towards the exit. His heart hammered, knowing full well that walking out of the there, his padawan in his arms, would finally mean that he was now about to venture a new and different path. 

One where he would take charge of himself. One that would also dictate the path of the young one he carries in his arms. 

It terrified him, he would be lying if he said it didn’t. 

As if sensing his distress, Anakin groaned. The nine-year-old's arms began to tighten his embrace on Obi-Wan’s neck. The young knight began to rub his palm against Anakin’s back as he tried to soothe the boy back to his slumber. 

But, sensing Obi-Wan's raging emotions, the boy mumbled instead, “Please ‘on’t be sad. ‘M here now. No need to be ‘fraid.”

Another smile involuntary formed on his lips as he halted in his steps, eyes trailing to the flock of blonde hair on his cheek.

For the first time since his master died, Obi-Wan felt alive again. His soul was still grieving, but with the boy in his arms, he felt that there is still hope for him. That he has a purpose far greater than attaining Knighthood himself. A purpose that would define both his life and affect that of the youngling he carries. 

And just as how Anakin trusted him, he placed his as well on his padawan's words. It may be a long and tedious path to healing. But somehow, he felt that with Anakin by his side he would begin to recover. Perhaps even begin a life of his own without the burdens of grief and death. 

He took a glance at the pyre to where his former master laid, and through his tears, offered him one last smile. “Thank you, master.” He had managed to say, both for all the long years of fond memories and for the source of new ones that has yet to come. 

He wasn’t alone after all.

He has Anakin Skywalker now, his new hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know what you think!


End file.
